Le sens du terme
by Sentinelle
Summary: Sam aime bien manger par terre... mais seulement dans certaines conditions. Réponse au défi 61 du Poney Fringant: "Le pique-nique".


Le sens du terme

Sam avait toujours aimé les pique-niques.

Pas le simple fait de manger par terre -il ne faisait quasiment que cela depuis des semaines, généralement dans un fossé, entre Legolas qui faisait le guet après deux bouchées et Boromir regardant d'un air maussade la portion congrue, froide et peu appétissante qui lui revenait.

Non! Sam aimait les _vrais_ pique-niques, avec une belle couverture étendue au sol et un panier laissant s'échapper d'alléchants fumets, dans un coin tranquille qui donnait l'impression d'être en vacances.

Deux pique-niques, en particulier, avaient durablement marqué sa mémoire.

Le premier avait eu lieu lors des quinze ans de mariage de ses parents. Toute la famille s'était rendue au bord de la rivière. Quelle expédition! L'Ancien avait emprunté l'âne du cordonnier pour transporter les victuailles. La pauvre bête avait courageusement porté le repas de deux adultes et dix enfants hobbits affamés, sans compter la belle botte de carottes qui devrait la récompenser à l'arrivée.

Entre le saucisson à l'ail et les cerises confites, Sam avait osé aller voir la rivière. Ses parents avaient formellement interdit de s'en approcher, mais dame! Il était l'aîné, ce qui lui donnait certains droits, non? Et puis, ce n'était pas le goût de l'aventure qui le poussait en avant, mais le miroitement doré du soleil sur l'eau, la danse légère des libellules et le bruissement des roseau dans la brise…

Quant au deuxième pique-nique, Sam ne pouvait s'en rappeler sans une bouffée de nostalgie. A l'occasion de sa majorité, ses parents avaient convié tous leurs voisins et amis à pique-niquer autour de l'arbre des fêtes -ils n'étaient guère fortunés, et ne pouvaient pas offrir de repas pour tout ce monde, mais un tel évènement ne devait pas être négligé.

Même M. Bilbon était venu, apportant de sa cave un vin fort appréciable, qui suscita parmi les convives de nombreuses chansons, gaies et parfois un peu dissonantes. Après avoir admiré le cadeau offert par un Sam rougissant (une bouture de la meilleure menthe de la région), l'aventurier lui avait proposé, à son grand plaisir, de l'embaucher avec son père pour l'entretien de son jardin.

Mais le souvenir le plus fort de cette journée avait été sa discussion avec Rosie Chaumine. Sam était venu jouer avec ses petits frères, qui avaient fini par s'égailler, à la recherche de fraises des bois. Ils étaient restés tous les deux, assis au soleil sur la couverture à carreaux, elle cueillant les fleurs à sa portée, et lui se sentant un peu plus bête à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle lui avait demandé, l'air de rien, comment il imaginait sa vie d'adulte. Il avait répondu, en tâchant de ne pas trop bafouiller, qu'il rêvait de rentrer le soir, après une bonne journée de travail, dans une petite maison emplie de rires d'enfants, et gouvernée par la voix douce et enjouée d'une femme qu'il aimerait de tout son coeur.

Elle l'avait regardé, les joues un peu plus rouges qu'avant, et avait répondu dans un murmure qu'elle se voyait très bien jouer le rôle d'une telle femme.

III

A présent, Sam regardait avec appréhension les Elfes disposer habilement sur le sol de quoi se restaurer avant leur départ de la Lorien. Ces dernières semaines, il avait apprécié de passer ses repas « normalement », avec une table, des chaises, des couverts et des serviettes, et n'était guère pressé de manger à nouveau par terre.

Mais quand il vit le beau tissu d'un gris moiré qui ferait office de couverture, les mets qui semblaient être le condensé de ses plats préférés, et même les petites lanternes disposées en cercle et qui réchauffaient doucement les convives, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore repris le collier.

A la fin du repas (dont il profita jusqu'à ce que sa ceinture lui pressât douloureusement l'estomac), il se leva, s'avança vers le Seigneur et sa Dame, et s'inclina aussi profondément que le lui permettait son abdomen.

« Je vous adresse toute ma gratitude, belle dame et courtois seigneur, dit-il avec lenteur (les mots peu usités par sa race s'entrechoquaient un peu dans sa bouche). C'était l'un des plus beaux pique-niques de ma vie, ça c'est sûr. »

Celeborn lui fit un bienveillant signe de tête, et Galadriel le gratifia d'un sourire.

Cependant, juste avant le départ de la Communauté, Celeborn réussit à attirer Aragorn à l'écart.

« Dites-moi, mon ami… Vous qui avez davantage côtoyé les Hobbits que moi, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que _pique-nique_ veut dire? »


End file.
